RP Of Ryume's Fear
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: Hikuro is dared to ask Ryume out on a date and she accepts.The day goes very well until Sasuke finds out Ryume's terrified of storms.And there is one coming.Hikuro doesn't know.What will happen? Ryume and Hikuro fight? HikuroXRyume!Emotional
1. Chapter 1 The Dare

"Hey, Ryume, are you ready yet? You've been in there forever." Hikuro called from outside Ryume's room.

"Well sheesh, sorry I overslept. I had a busy night last night." She answered as she brushed her long brown hair.

"Busy?" Hikuro asked; a bit annoyed that he was waiting for her. He leaned against the wall next to the doorframe and crossed his arms, sighing.

"Yeah," Ryume said; now changing into her training clothes, "We had a big party at the restaurant and the manager needed extra help. So I-"

"Offered to help, I know." Hikuro finished for her, "I know you too well. Of course you'd do that."

Ryume smiled to herself as her best friend spoke the truth. Even though he'd woken her up early in the morning (six-thirty) to make her spar with him and train, she still envied his enthusiasm, no matter what the situation. Grabbing her fan –her 'special weapon'—she opened the door and found Hikuro munching on some chocolate she had made. He had his back to her and didn't notice her sneak up behind him and flick him on the head. He jumped and mumbled an 'ouch' as he rubbed his head, a piece of chocolate still in his mouth.

Ryume rolled her eyes and laughed. "All right you clown, let's go." She said and walked towards the door. Hikuro put down what was left of his chocolate and followed her out muttering something about evil clowns.

They were both outside and there few clouds in the light blue sky. It was slightly humid so Ryume put her hair up in a loose ponytail. Hikuro sneaked a glance at her but then looked away when he felt his face turn pink. He'd never seen Ryume's hair up in a ponytail and he mentally smacked himself for being embarrassed about his best friend's looks. He sighed quietly making Ryume look at him questioningly. He shook his head and put his hands in his deep pockets of the oversized tan jacket.

The two reached the training field and found Naruto and Risu there training also. Risu was Ryume's other best friend and teammate of Team 11. Naruto was Risu's other best friend and crush. Naruto was the first to notice them arrive and rolled his eyes at Hikuro. They didn't get along very well.

Risu bonded up to Ryume and flung an arm around her friend's neck, "Hey, what's up Ryume?" She asked cheerfully, her medium length blonde hair swaying.

Ryume smiled back, "Hikuro woke me up and made me go train with him." She teased.

"Well, sheesh, if you really don't want to be here, you can go back." Hikuro said, offended but also annoyed.

Ryume laughed at him and ruffled his messy long dark brown hair that was always covering his eyes. His green eyes bored into hers as he watched her laugh. He loved seeing her like that and always wished he'd never have to see her upset again. The last memory of seeing her upset made him shudder. It was something he wished would never happen again and he'd forget. But he knew it was stick to him every time he'd see her smile.

"I was kidding Hikuro!" Ryume said as she saw Hikuro's down face. "I don't mind being out here with you guys." She said.

Hikuro suddenly grinned and gave her a quick hug before walking across the field, readying himself for a spar. Naruto snickered at Hikuro's action and put an elbow on Risu's shoulder. "Good luck Ryume-Chan!" He called out. Risu gave them both a thumbs-up.

Ryume smiled and faced Hikuro. "Don't go easy on me!" She called out to him. All he did was grin and shake his head. Ryume waited as he took off his huge jacket, fling it to the side and straighten his dark blue and black shirt. "Ready?" She asked, and her question was answered once she saw Hikuro run towards her, a fist in the air. He flung his fist at her, which she neatly dodged followed by a kick. He also dodged that and tried to grab her fist she flung at him. Holding her fist he twisted her around when she tried to attack him. Once her back was facing him, he tried to force her to the ground, unsuccessfully when she spun around and tried to knee him. Another dodge.

"This isn't going to end too soon, is it?" Naruto asked, his elbow still leaning on Risu's shoulder.

Risu shrugged, "Who knows? Those two can make it either really short or pretty long. We better go warn the ramen guy once they're done." They both laughed.

The spar went on longer than expected but was stopped when Ryume ran out of breath and was caught off guard when Hikuro snuck up on her and tackled her to the ground. Hikuro sat on her back and grinned down at her, "Had enough?"

Ryume nodded. Hikuro chuckled and got off of her, offering her a hand to help her up. She took it and lifted herself up with his help. "Thanks." She said and was received her favorite grin. A small sharpened tooth –almost like a fang— showed from Hikuro when he grinned. Ryume thought it was hilarious.

When Ryume stood up straight, she stumbled and put a finger to her temple. Hikuro grabbed her arm and helped her to Risu and Naruto. "Hungry?" Risu asked and put her hand at the top of Ryume's head. Ryume grinned and nodded. Risu grinned back and faced Naruto, "Told ya."

They all walked to the ramen bar and ordered their shares talking among themselves about random things from training to how the ramen tasted. Ryume laughed along with Risu and Naruto as Hikuro sat quietly next to Ryume, gazing at her.

"Ryume," A low voice sounded from behind them. They all turned around and saw Kasaigaru in his wolf form standing behind them. "Tsunade has a small mission for us." He said.

"Right now?" Ryume asked, a bit upset.

"Right now." Kasaigaru's emotionless face confirmed. His black and blue streaked hair at the top of his head covered part of his glowing green eyes as he spoke. Ryume shrugged and nodded as she jumped down from her high chair.

"See you later, Ryume." Hikuro said and waved to her. She waved back to all of them and went with Kasaigaru, sneaking a grin/smile before turning around. "Well," Hikuro started, pushing his empty bowl away, "I guess I'll be out training some more." And he got off his chair also, Risu and Naruto following his action.

"Hey, Naruto, Hikuro!" Kiba's voice followed by a small bark called. Kiba walked over to them with Hinata, Rynn, Itazura, Sakura, and Rock Lee. "Wanna go hang for a bit?"

"Sure. Got nothing else better to do." Hikuro shrugged.

"Hey, anyone seen Kinaga?" Risu asked while they walked.

"He's on a mission." Sakura said. Risu mumbled an 'oh' and continued to walk.

"Ugh!" Rynn suddenly blurted out, "Why does it have to be so damn humid today?! I _hate_ it!" She cried out and ruffled her own hair crazily. Rynn had long blonde hair and blue eyes with a crazy, teasing, fun, attitude. She may get on some people's nerves –a lot- but everyone seemed okay with it. In other words, you had to get used to her –in a good way.

"Hey, where's Ryume-Chan?" Lee asked, ignoring Rynn's continued protests.

"She had to go on a small mission or something." Naruto said.

"Oh, well let's hope it is short, everyone's saying there's going to be a lot of rain tonight."

"So?"

"I just don't want them getting rained on." Lee said.

"Tell Ryume that and she'll go nuts that we were worrying about her." Kiba joked.

"Who's this _We_?" Rynn said, matting down her hair. Risu glared at her. "Sheesh I was just kidding…" Rynn muttered.

Hikuro sighed, "Whatever, this is so boring."

Kiba shrugged "Yeah, pretty much, we're just gonna hang at the fields for a bit. Better than out here."

"I guess I'll come too." Hikuro said

Risu stopped walking, "I'm gonna go train with Taiyou. We haven't spent time together lately, see you guys later!" She waved and ran off with Hinata and Sakura agreeing to also leave. Leaving Naruto, Hikuro, Kiba, Rynn, and Rock Lee to go to the training fields.

"Anybody know where Itazura is?" Hikuro asked after a while of silent walking.

"He said he'd meet us at the fields. He should be there right now." Rynn answered.

Hikuro replied with a 'cool' and put his hands in his deep pockets, flinging his long dark brown hair out of his eyes. The group reached the training fields and sure enough, Itazura was there waiting, leaning against a tree in the shade with his eyes closed. "Hey what's up, Itazura?" Hikuro asked his best friend –that wasn't Ryume.

Itazura looked up and lifted his eyelids, revealing his calm black eyes. Itazura belonged to Team 12, the same as Hikuro and Kinaga's team. Him being the quiet and slightly humorous one has a crush on the loud, hyper, funny Rynn on Ryume's team. Team 11. No one really understood it but everyone respected it because no one didn't like Itazura. His dark hair with streaks of red and hair in his face along with the bow and arrow on his back matched his blue, red and white outfit. Enough to suit his quiet attitude.

Giving Hikuro a single nod, he walked over to everyone else with Rynn waving, "Itazura! Hey! What's up?" She grinned put her elbow on his shoulder, making him look away, slightly embarrassed. "So uhh… what now, you guys? I'm bored out of my mind! And my hair is bugging the heck out of me!" She cried out her last few words and ruffled her hair.

Hikuro shrugged and leaned against a tree, "Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Rynn… for once." Then he lifted his eyebrow as he saw Kiba sneak a smirk with Naruto. "And what the heck are you smirking about dog-boy?"

Kiba's smirk got even bigger, ignoring the comment. "Oh nothing… Just thought of something we can do."

"Training?" Lee asked excitedly.

"No, Lee." Everyone said in unison.

Lee's face fell for a moment and Naruto continued, going up to Hikuro, grinning. "You, like Ryume-Chan, right?"

"NO FREAKING DUH!" Rynn blurted out, making Itazura smirk and everyone else chuckle.

Hikuro's face turned slight pink and he looked away. "Yeah… So? Why the hell you care?"

Naruto and Kiba's faces turned red from holding in laughter. Then Naruto and Kiba split up and said the same thing, breaking it up:

"Hikuro Atsukai-"

"We dare you-"

"Yes, you-!"

"To ask-"

"Ryume Kazemizu-"

"Out on a date!" Kiba and Naruto said at the same time.

Hikuro's was caught off guard and lost his balance, making him fall face-first to the ground (anime style). His face was almost red from embarrassment as he looked up. "WHAT THE HELL?! _ME _ASK _RYUME_ OUT!?"

"Yeah, why not? You're best friends, right?"

"But-" Hikuro was interrupted as laughter echoed from behind him.

Rynn Kuragari was on the ground holding her side from laughing so hard, her face red and tears streaming out of her eyes. In between breaths, she managed to get out, "I… Can't… Breath!… This… Is… Too… GREAT!" Her last word made her laugh even harder as her face started to hurt from smiling and her side ache from laughter. Itazura rubbed the back of his head, looking away. He wasn't too impressed on the dare as much as Hikuro was either. "Well?" Rynn asked, still laughing, "Are you going to?"

Hikuro blushed and looked away, "I don't know… I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Rynn made a sound with her lips, "Yeah right! Do you honestly think something like _that_ will ruin your friendship with her? She's waaay too nice for that!"

"You know… She's got a point there." Kiba said with hand under his chin.

"You're not helping!" Hikuro snarled.

Kiba shrugged.

"So?" Rynn urged. "You gonna ask her?"

Hikuro looked away from everybody and thought about spending the day with Ryume. He'd love it so much but is unsure about how Ryume would feel. "Maybe it can just be us two as friends spending the day together…" He mumbled to himself. "It doesn't have to be called a 'date'."

"There we go!" Rynn said.

Hikuro hesitated. So many things could happen… He scratched his head, confused. Then he raised his head proudly and grinned. Saying it loudly, he raised his fist in the air and said, "I, ATSUKAI HIKURO, AM GOING TO ASK OUT KAZEMIZU RYUME ON A DATE!" Everyone laughed at him as Hikuro fell back and lay on the grass, as if the words blew the wind out of him. Rynn was on the ground laughing and Kiba and Naruto high-fived, grinning.

Everyone was laughing except Itazura. _Why do I feel as if something's going to happen…? Hikuro's not making a wise decision…_ He shook his head at the thought.

_I hope I'm wrong. _


	2. Chapter 2 Asking Her

"I'm sorry, Ryume. I'll try to come back as soon as I can. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Ryume smiled at her faithful Kasaigaru, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, this isn't the first time you had to go out on a mission like this one. It's okay, I have Rynn, Risu, Hikuro, Neji, and everyone else to be with."

Kasaigaru tried to smile but it ended up being a sigh. He didn't want to admit it to her, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to be happy when he comes back. "All right then. Take care." He vanished in a puff of smoke.

Ryume let out a breath of air and walked to her apartment. Reaching for her key to unlock the door, she stopped once she noticed the door was already unlocked. _Looks like someone's already inside. _She thought. Opening the door, she wasn't too surprised to see Hikuro sitting on her couch, feet on the table, and the TV on with a chocolate bar in his hand. "What's up?" He said casually.

"Hey," Ryume said just as casually and closed the door behind her. She flung her small traveling bag on an empty chair and went in the kitchen, "What brings you here?"

The sound of choking or a cough came from Hikuro and he cleared his throat, "Whoa, I think there's something in this chocolate, eh, Ryume?" he laughed weakly and waved the empty wrapper around. Ryume raised her eyebrow at him and shrugged.

"If you don't want to tell me what's up, then never mind." Ryume said. Hikuro sat back down on the couch, back to Ryume, and looked down at his gloved hands. _How can I ask her? I've never done this before! But then again… She _is_ my best friend…_

"Hikuro?" Hikuro looked up and met Ryume's curious yet worried green emerald eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked.

_You have no idea._ Hikuro thought. _If only I could just say it…_ He groaned aloud and flung himself flat on the couch, his face buried in a pillow. Ryume blinked, confused, and walked to the couch, sitting next to Hikuro.

"Hikuro…?" Ryume asked and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Hikuro nodded. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Another nod. "Do you _need_ to tell me this?" That question always caught people, and it worked on Hikuro too. He didn't move or say a word. "Hikuro, come on, now. This is getting a bit annoying. I'm tired from the mission and Kasaigaru had to leave for another one while I'm stuck here. If you're not going to tell me what you want to tell me, then forget it." She got up and was about to walk to her room when she was grabbed by her wrist and flung back onto the couch and onto Hikuro. The next thing she knew, she was being hugged tightly all around her.

With Ryume in his lap and his arms wrapped around her, Hikuro dug his face in her hair and brushed his lips near her ear, "Ryume… I want to tell you something but I'm not sure how to put it…" Ryume blushed from the position she was in. then she mentally shook her head. This wasn't the time. Her best friend was troubled. _I need to be serious! What if it's something bad?_ Ryume turned around and faced Hikuro.

Hikuro looked away, pink. "Umm…" He mumbled. "Ryume… I want to… Can you… Would you… Do you think…-gah! I can't do this!" He growled and put his hands in his hair, ruffling it around everywhere making it messy.

Ryume laughed and rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Hikuro. If it's such a big deal I can handle it seriously." She took his hands and put them down. He looked up at her with his hair in his eyes –messy or not-.

"Okay," He said and got up from the couch, standing in front of Ryume with his hands on the top of his head. Taking in a deep breath, he hung his head and blurted out, "RYUME WILL YOU GOT OUT WITH ME?"

Silence.

Hikuro looked up with his face all red at Ryume. She was staring at him, in a daze. Then her face became pure red and she hid her face. "Umm, well… That's nice of you and all, but umm, I'm not sure. I've never been out with anyone like that before and um, wow, this is awkward. And it's so sudden. I'm sorry! It's just a bit embarrassing." Ryume continued to stutter out more apologies.

A grin formed slowly on Hikuro's face. "Ryume!" He suddenly shouted and tackled Ryume in a big hug, laughing out loud.

"Ahh! Hikuro! What the heck?" Ryume panicked. "Are you sick or something? Did something happen?"

"You. Have. No. Idea!" Hikuro said, still grinning and hugging Ryume.

"What?" Ryume asked, confused.

Hikuro leaned back, but with his arms still around her and still grinning happily. "I get to go out with the best girl in the world!"

Ryume blushed again and tried to squirm out of Hikuro's grasp, laughing. He embraced her again, also laughing. "Okay, okay!" Ryume said breathless, "Gee you party animal!" Hikuro grinned. "So, when is this _'date'?"_

"Hmm…" Hikuro pretended to think and looked up at the ceiling. "How about tomorrow? We can go out all day, just the two of us."

Ryume smiled and turned pink, "Yeah. That'd be nice." She smiled again.

"Good…" Hikuro said, in a daze. Lost in Ryume's eyes, he continued to stare at her when she got up to go to her room.

"Well, um, Hikuro?" Ryume asked, hesitant. "Do you think, well, I can get some time to think? A lot has happened so far." She smiled weakly and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Of course." Hikuro said, snapped out of his daze.

"Thanks." She said and went in her room.

Hikuro got up and walked out of Ryume's apartment, down the stairs from the second floor and out the main entrance. Once outside in the humid air, he hung his head, grinned, and then shouted;

"IM THE LUCKIEST GUY EVER!"


	3. Chapter 3 Letting Kasaigaru Know

It was later that night did Ryume finally decide to tell. _He shouldn't have left yet… Maybe I can catch him before he leaves…_ Taking the chance, she went outside in the heavy mucky air and ran to the main entrance of the Leaf Village.

_Yes!_

There, before the entrance was a small group of Jounin all in their green vests. All except one who wore mostly black with an exception of a few streaks of dark blue. His dark black hair with tipped blue was slightly long and stuck to his face from the sweat and weather. She was the one Ryume had to tell.

He sensed her coming and turned around to face her, his eyes an unusual sharp glowing green. "Ryume. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Kasaigaru!" Ryume said a little breathless, "I have something to tell you."

Kasaigaru in his human form stood up taller and walked to Ryume, putting a black-gloved hand on her brown head. "What is it?" He asked.

Ryume looked away, turning pink, but then looked back, "Kasaigaru, Hikuro asked me out tomorrow and I'm going."

Kasaigaru was startled. This was all so sudden he was caught off guard. His hand fell from the top of Ryume's head and he gazed silently at her.

"Kasaigaru? Do you not approve of it?" Ryume asked sadly.

Kasaigaru shook his head, "No, it's not that." He paused. Then he lifted his gaze up to her eyes again and said softly, "It's just that you're growing up. I'm so happy for you. Make sure you have fun, all right?" then a small smile.

Ryume's mouth opened into a smile and she hugged Kasaigaru tightly, "Oh thank you so much Kasaigaru! You're the best!"

Kasaigaru smiled and embraced Ryume; his jewel, his master, his life. "If I had the time, I'd go over the rules and safety tips." He teased softly. Ryume laughed.

"Kasaigaru, it's time." A Jounin called from the group.

Letting go of Ryume, Kasaigaru smiled down at her. "You have fun, all right?"

With a huge smile still planted on her face, Ryume nodded. Kasaigaru smiled back and touched Ryume's shoulder before leaving off into the darkness.

The dazed Ryume stumbled back home and flopped on her bed. The smile and slightly blush never left her face.


	4. Chapter 4 The Beginning

"Ahh! I don't know what to wear!" Ryume panicked. Hikuro was in her living room waiting for her while she tried to get ready. Being unable to sleep last night, she woke up late and hurriedly tried to prepare herself.

"Uhh… Ryume?" A voice called from beyond her door. "You know this isn't a big deal… It's just spending the day together, right?"

Ryume smiled, "Yeah… sorry, this is just my first time and I'm overreacting…"

Hikuro was surprised. "This is your first time?"

"Duh."

"…Oh."

Ryume stopped. "Oh?"

"Yeah… Oh. I thought you would've been asked out before…" Hikuro said bluntly.

"I have been… before."

Hikuro sat up on the couch and listened.

Ryume continued, "I've been asked out a few times but they were always random boys I didn't know. And Kasaigaru was always so protective over me. Even when I was little, Kankuro and Temari were too. And none of the boys were my friends, so I denied them all. They finally got the drift and stopped asking me. Ever since, no one's asked. In the Leaf Village, that is."

Hikuro thought for a moment. "Wow."

Ryume rolled her eyes. "You have a pretty good vocabulary this morning, mister."

Hikuro chuckled. "Sorry, it just surprised me. No one asking you out here, I mean. Hasn't Sasuke?" He teased and smiled to himself.

The door opened to Ryume's room and Ryume leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed. "Excuse me?" She said sternly.

"Oh snap… My bad." Hikuro said.

Ryume rolled her eyes and went back in her room.

"Uh, Ryume?"

"What?" Ryume said a little annoyed.

Hikuro hesitated and turned slightly pink. "Um… Blue would look good on you…"

Ryume blushed, thankful that her back was to him, and smiled. "Okay… Thanks."

"No problem…"

Finally able to choose something, Ryume picked out a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. Nothing fancy. That was her style. She walked out of her room and wasn't surprised to see Hikuro munching on some of her chocolate. With his back was to her he didn't hear or notice her come from behind. "Enjoying the sweets?" she asked and giggled.

"Tsch. Yeah I am!" Hikuro grinned. "Although…" He paused and examined the chocolate. "I _have_ seen better."

"Don't you mean taste better?" Ryume raised an eyebrow.

Hikuro turned red and looked away, "Never mind…"

Ryume got it and turned red. She hit him lightly on the head, "Silly Hikuro!" They both laughed and Hikuro grabbed Ryume from the side.

"But it's true! You're _much_ better than plain old chocolate!" he laughed again.

"Okay, okay then! Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Hikuro said cheerfully. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. "Now let's go have some fun!"

Hikuro dragged Ryume out the door and outside into the mucky humid air. The wind made Ryume's hair damp and it stuck to the side of her face. But it must've been worse for Hikuro because of his long bangs that went over his eyes. The two walked for a bit down the main road until Hikuro saw a small cheap show that was playing. He pointed it out and dragged Ryume once more towards it.

Ryume knew that she was going to have a good time that day.


	5. Chapter 5 Bad News

Kakashi and Sasuke jumped through the trees in the forest to the Leaf Village returning from their mission. It was early in the morning and Sasuke was in a grouchy mood, which meant any bad news wouldn't help him. Not to mention that the village they were just in had a storm and they were still wet from their trip. Kakashi hoped that bad news wouldn't come by too soon. Sadly, his hopes went up too high.

"Hold on, Sasuke." Kakashi said as he stopped jumping among the branches and landed on the ground.

"What is it now." Sasuke grumbled.

"We have visitors. The good kind." The wind stirred a bit and from out of the trees, a few figures with jounin jackets appeared and landed in front of Kakashi. "Well, well, well. No surprise here that you're in this squad… Kasaigaru."

Kasaigaru, being leader, stepped forward and nodded. "Of course. Tsunade personally chose me for this mission. And good morning Sasuke." Sasuke grunted and looked away, uninterested. Then Kasaigaru's eyes went slightly dark as he looked at Kakashi and Sasuke's clothes. "Why are you wet?"

"The village we were just at had a bad storm. We got soaked during our mission and we're still not dry yet." Kakashi explained.

Kasaigaru never relaxed. "How bad?"

Confused, Kakashi chose his words carefully. "Bad enough for it to come to the Leaf village also. It'll probably get there in a few hours. Most likely tonight."

Kasaigaru looked at the ground, thoughtful, "I see… And you two are heading back now?"

"Now, now, Kasaigaru, what do you need us to do? Kakashi said. "You're up to something is all I know."

Kasaigaru sighed and looked not at Kakashi, but at Sasuke. "Sasuke, may I speak with you? My team, you may go on ahead without me. I'll catch up."

"I guess I'll go on ahead too. Meet me back at the Hokage's office Sasuke." Kakashi said and ran off. Sasuke stared at Kasaigaru suspiciously.

Kasaigaru watched Kakashi go off into the trees and turned back to Sasuke. "Don't worry, it's nothing too serious. I'm just a little worried about Ryume."

Sasuke became alert, "Did something happen? Is she okay?"

"Relax, she's fine… She's probably having the time of her life right now, actually. But anyways, whenever it rains in the leaf, it's usually pretty bad. And no one really knows about this except Ryume's siblings and myself." Kasaigaru paced while he talked, "Ryume has a problem with storms. If it thunders, she freezes up and hides somewhere. She's just terrified of thunder storms."

"So you want me to watch out for her?" Sasuke asked, slightly confused.

Kasaigaru stopped pacing and looked off into the forest. "No… there's something else I need you to do." He sighed, "You see, Ryume is on a date with Hikuro right now, all day."

Sasuke growled softly and muttered darkly under his breath, "Hikuro…"

Kasaigaru moved on, "Unfortunately, he doesn't know about this. So if a storm _were _to hit, I don't want her getting hurt. If you don't mind just telling him this, that'd help me and Ryume a lot."

Sasuke nodded. "Where are they going?"

"Uhh…" Kasaigaru scratched the back of his head. "I have no idea."

Sasuke sighed angrily, "It'll take me forever to find them! I'll leave now."

Kasaigaru nodded and watched Sasuke run off into the trees. "Let's just hope things don't turn out bad…"


	6. Chapter 6 Complications And The Truth

Ryume and Hikuro were having the time of their lives. They both laughed and smiled nonstop that day. Hikuro took Ryume to lunch, ice cream, a store where they both bought cheap bracelets, and to a peaceful park near the lake. Neither of them were going to forget this day.

It wasn't until around six-thirty that night did the two sit down and rested their feet. Ryume leaned against the wall of a building on a bench and sighed. She closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings; the laughter of kids, someone selling fruits, the bell of a shop door opening, and the steady breathing of Hikuro near her… getting closer? She opened her eyes once she felt his presence close enough and blushed as she stared into his brown eyes that were only centimeters away from hers.

Hikuro grinned and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer and making her blush. "So you have fun today?" He asked softly, putting his cheek on top of her head.

"The best." Ryume replied and relaxed, enjoying the warmth of her best friend beside her. Then she looked up at the sky and saw that it had gotten unusually darker. _Probably just some passing clouds._ She thought, sure of herself.

The main road cleared more and more as it got darker. There was still sun but it still felt mucky and humid. Ryume's hair was bugging her. She straightened herself and fixed her hair, smoothing it down. Looking at Hikuro's own hair, she smiled as she saw his long dark bangs cling to his face from the sweat and dampness. He looked back at her, confused.

"Your hair's all over your eyes." She said simply and moved his bangs with her hand gently. His curious wondering eyes followed hers as she fixed his hair. Moving his long hair, Ryume gazed into Hikuro's eyes, which she thought were wondrous. The color was a dark brown with a golden ring, calm and yet active. He never blinked. Just stared at Ryume's own eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hikuro laughed.

"I've never seen you without your hair in your eyes. Just curious." She said and put her hand down. But as she was doing it, Hikuro grabbed her hand and yanked it gently towards him, making Ryume fall into/onto him. He smiled devilishly and lifted up her chin. Ryume blushed dark pink and looked away.

Hikuro's smile faded into a calm once and he made Ryume face him again, bringing her closer and closer to him. Her lips were finally near his and he breathed softly, sending shivers up Ryume's spine. Done with that, he pressed his lips against hers. He held them there for a few moments before backing away but still having his arms around her. Ryume's face was red and she laughed slightly, hiding her face in his chest. Hikuro laughed and hugged her more lovingly, if possible. Kissing her forehead, he asked, "Are you that embarrassed of kissing me?"

"It's not that." Ryume mumbled through his shirt. "…Not exactly…" she added even quieter. Hikuro chuckled quietly and continued to hug Ryume, letting her move so that she could breath. With her cheek still on his chest and his arms still around her, they sat there in their own thoughts. Ryume broke the silence, "So why did you suddenly ask me to spend the day with you?"

Hikuro shrugged. "I thought it was about time we did, right?"

"I guess. But I don't think that's it"

"Well… It isn't…" He said nervously. Ryume looked up at him and he looked away. "Well, you see, Kiba and Naruto dared me to ask you out." Ryume got up and looked at Hikuro with no emotion on her face but wanting him to go on. "Umm… Well once they told me to, I was really shocked. But then I thought, 'hey, what the heck?', maybe I should." He paused and added very quietly, "And besides, I'd want to ask before that Sasuke would…"

"What?" Ryume suddenly said.

"I have to say it, Ryume! I wanted to ask you before Sasuke could. I don't… I don't want him to have you all to himself. He doesn't deserve you-"

"He what?" Ryume burst out, shocked and her mouth hanging open.

Hikuro growled to himself and looked away. "Forget it. I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"What are you talking about?

"Nothing! Okay? Just forget it! Forget I said _anything!_"

No. I need to know what you're thinking so I can fix any problems." Ryume said.

He shook his head. "Is that all you can think about? Solving other peoples' problems? Just worry about yourself and your own life. I'll take care of mine, okay?"

"You're saying it like what I'm doing doesn't satisfy you." Ryume said quietly.

Hikuro gritted his teeth. "Do you really want to know why? It's because you worry too much about Sasuke. It's like he's your diamond. Well you know what? You're _my_ diamond! And yet, I feel like you act like I'm just a friend and nothing more." His voice was getting louder and he was now on his feet.

Ryume just shook her head, "That's not true, Hikuro. You know that's not true."

"Whatever. I don't want to hear it." Hikuro growled. "I thought maybe I could solve this problem by spending time with you all day but I guess that's just not enough."

"How can you say that?" Her voice was now feeble and small.

"Because it's damn true!" Hikuro said a little too loudly. Most of the people in the streets had left and whoever was left paid no mind to the two on the side.

Ryume's eyes started to water, ignoring her conscious telling her to run away. Just a few seconds ago, she sensed the downpour of the rain from the storm coming closer. But she was too busy chocked by the turn on events that she didn't even notice the quiet rumble of thunder a few miles away.

"Well?" Hikuro asked. "Aren't you going to say something? Or are you too ashamed?"

Ryume looked up at Hikuro, her eyes full of tears, "You know what I'm ashamed of? I'm ashamed of allowing myself to be best friends with you. I'm ashamed of thinking that I'd risk my life for you. I'm ashamed of asking you why you brought me here because I was truly happy. I'm ashamed of feeling like a spoiled brat to you."-she took a deep breath and said loudly-"And I'm ashamed of loving two of my best friends!" And with that, she turned around, sobbing, and ran off into the haze.

Hikuro watched her go, frozen in shock. "What have I done?" He said quietly. "Best friend. Risk her life for me? Truly happy? Spoiled brat? I wasn't thinking that… She _loves _me?" He swallowed a lump in his throat and shook his head. _I need time to think…_ And he walked in the opposite direction that Ryume ran off to.

He was only walking for three minutes did he see a figure running towards him. "Who the hell…?"

_Sasuke?!_

"What the hell? I thought you were on a mission." Hikuro said.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke snapped, out of breath. "Where's Ryume? Tell me _NOW._"

"I don't know and I don't care either." Hikuro said stubbornly and looked away.

Sasuke stopped and looked at Hikuro suspiciously. "What happened?" He ordered.

"You." Hikuro snapped. "That's what happened."

"What did you say to her? Where is she?

Hikuro growled and yelled, "I don't know where the hell she is! And it's none of your damn business about what I said!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "So you _did_ say something!"

Snarling, Hikuro threatened Sasuke, "Yeah, so what? I just told her how I felt about your ass and how I wasn't anything to her. You of all people should know it's true. What the-?!"

Sasuke roared and punched Hikuro in the face, sending his crashing into the wall of a building. "What the hell were you thinking?! You dumbass!" Sasuke yelled.

Hikuro got up and rubbed his badly bruised cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"I did that for my anger." Sasuke said. "And I'm not done yet!" he charged towards Hikuro and tackled him. They both fought and punched each other for a moment until a roll of thunder sounded. Sasuke stopped and looked up into the sky. Hikuro saw an opening and landed a punch on Sasuke. Sasuke growled and charged at Hikuro again, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the concrete wall, knocking the wind out of him. "And what I'm about to do next is for Ryume!"

"Go ahead. I don't care!" Hikuro snarled.

"Fine you idiot!" Sasuke snarled back, still holding Hikuro by the collar, "Now listen to me! You really don't get how much Ryume likes you, do you? No… she loves you. Haven't you even noticed that yet? Best friend? Huh? Tell me you idiot! Have you noticed yet or not?!"

"Ugh! Damn it! I don't know! Just stay out of it!"

"No! Ryume is my life and I won't stand back and watch you ruin her. Now listen you piece of garbage, I ran my ass off all day looking for you two. Kasaigaru wanted me to pass this on to you but I see that it's not wroth telling you anymore."

Another roll of thunder, this time louder.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Damn it Hikuro! Ryume's terrified of thunder! She's scared of storms! Don't you get it? Kasaigaru wanted _me_ to tell _you_ to watch out for her! What a fool I was to listen to him!"

Hikuro's eyes widened, lost for words. He looked away, "You're lying. I… I don't believe you."

Sasuke's eye blazed as his grip on Hikuro tightened. "Fine damn it!" He let go of Hikuro and backed away. He hesitated, "How hard was she crying?"

No answer.

Sasuke's eyes hardened, "You know but I don't. If you really cared about her and want her so much instead of me, then you shouldn't want to have her sobbing her heart out all night. Because you know she will." It was silent for a few seconds before a light flashed through the dark sky followed by a loud roll of thunder. Hikuro still hasn't said anything. Sasuke sighed angrily. "Fine. Kasaigaru doesn't want me to interfere. So I'll let you decide. But if she's not back home in two hours, I'm looking for her myself. So what's your choice? Will you let her cry all night, scared and all alone? Or will you keep all the words you said to her and everyone else about how much you cared about her and how she was your only best friend. Find her and solve everything. Or let her go…?" His footsteps faded into the dark.

Hikuro stood in the middle of the road as the downpour of rain came down on him. His long bangs covered his eyes and his body was slumped. He couldn't stop the thoughts that flooded at him…

"_Hey Hikuro! I missed you!!" "Ugh, again? But we always spar!" "It's okay, I'll pay for the meal. It's all on me!" "Aww, Hikuro you're the best!" "Hikuro! You came!" "That's right! Hikuro's my best friend!" "Hey! Don't you dare mess with him!" "Rynn! Stop teasing Hikuro!" "Umm, Hikuro? I just wanted to say… Thank you and you're the best!" "You were always by my side and you're the best for that." "Hikuro… As a best friend… I love you."_

"AHHH!!" Hikuro yelled at the top of his lungs and fell to his knees, clutching his head. "What have I done? I ruined a once in a lifetime friendship! The only best friend I had! I lost her! My diamond, my jewel… No…" A tear slid down his cheek.

"I have to find her."


	7. Chapter 7 Forgiveness

Ryume hugged her knees tighter to her curled up body as she sobbed on the floor in front of a store. The only store that had a covering over her head. But the rain was so hard that the wind still blew that ice-cold water at her. The rain had gotten harder as she was running so she was soaked to the bone. Her hair in her eyes and water mixed with tears, Ryume thought of all the things she regretted in her life. She thought of the first time she met Hikuro. The stubborn and unwanted boy of the Sand Village. She was on an important mission and was assigned a group of Sand ninjas. One of them happened to be Hikuro.

He was indeed very stubborn but that didn't stop Ryume from being nice to him and controlling his anger. It took a while, but they finally got along. He went back to the Leaf Village with her and stayed by her side for a while, unfamiliar with everything. And with his loud attitude, he got to know everyone quickly, although in a strange way. Eventually, everything turned out okay.

But all of this wouldn't have happened if Ryume hadn't been so close with Hikuro.

Another loud roll of thunder sounded and Ryume closed her eyes. "Kasaigaru… Sasuke… Neji… Hikuro… Please… anyone…" she sobbed even more realizing that she was all alone.

"Ryume…!" The sound of someone calling out her name in the distance made her lift her head. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't. She couldn't find the strength to find her voice. Knowing it was useless, she put her head back down and cried even more.

_I'm worthless… I'm nothing…_ She kept thinking to herself. _"I said horrible things to everyone… I'm worthless… I'm nothing… I'm unwanted…"_

"Don't you _DARE_ say that!" A strong voice sounded from the door. Ryume looked up, surprised at two things. One being that she was talking out loud. And two, Hikuro was standing only a few feet away, breathless and totally soaked.

More tears formed in her eyes and she sobbed again, "Hikuro! I-I said horrible things! I'm so sorry! It's my entire fault! I'm sorry you even met me! I'm so sorry!" She cried and hid her face in the crook of her elbow.

"Stop it…" Hikuro's said and walked towards her. "Please stop… That's not true… It's _my_ fault. I assumed things I shouldn't have and only worried about myself. I'm the one who should be apologizing." He was in front of Ryume and he fell to his knees. His voice broke as he tried to speak, "Ryume… I'm so sorry. Please… Please, oh please, forgive me. You're my life. I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd die. I wouldn't be able to survive. My heart just wouldn't be able to take it. Please…"-he too was now crying-"Please forgive me!" He flung his arms around her and cried. Ryume sat there shocked.

The sound of thunder once again sounded and Ryume immediately grabbed Hikuro before he could pull away-which he wasn't planning on doing. She too cried on his shoulder and held onto him. "I forgive you, Hikuro! I love you too and I never want to lose you! Please don't leave me. Please…"

"Shhh… Shhh… It's okay. I'm here now." Hikuro hushed her. He sat down next to her and let her lean on him, her face buried into him, still crying. Tears still ran slowly down his face as he thought of his carelessness. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

The rain pounded harder on the thin roof above their head and the storm was now right about them. An extremely loud thunder came upon them and Ryume gasped, clutching Hikuro tighter, shivering. "It's okay. I won't let anything hurt you. I'm here." Hikuro comforted her. Ryume nodded silently, finding warmth in Hikuro's long jacket. Slipping out of his jacket, Hikuro wrapped it around Ryume and picked her up. "Let's go back home, Ryume." Starting out the door, he ran off into the night and to Ryume's house.

Sasuke leaned against Ryume's door and waited. It had been an hour since he had spoken with Hikuro and he was already anxious. _Maybe I should just go look for her now… No… He'll find her. Knowing him he probably left right after I did._ He lifted his head as he heard footsteps down the hallway. "And speak of the damned devil."

Hikuro, still carrying Ryume in his arms, walked down the hallway towards Sasuke. Straightening himself, Sasuke's eyes met Hikuro's and his eyes changed emotion. Hikuro's eyes were tired and weary, as if he just encountered a beast. But did he know that the best was himself?

"Open the door." He mumbled, tired.

Sasuke nodded and opened the door for him. Once Hikuro was inside with Ryume, Sasuke closed the door and walked back home. Hikuro was too tired to care where Sasuke was going so he laid Ryume down gently on her bed and sat down next to her, sighing. Now he had to walk all the way back home.

Then as if she read his mind, Ryume put her hand on top of his and said quietly, "You can stay… if you want."

Hikuro looked at her and she looked back at him, also tired. "I don't want to cause you any trouble." He replied and stood up.

Lightening flashed and thunder followed it, but not as loud as before. Ryume flinched and closed her eyes. "You're never any trouble. But if you want to leave, that's fine."

Hikuro saw Ryume shiver. Once? Twice? He couldn't tell. No, she was shivering all over. And not from the cold. She was scared of being alone. He went back to Ryume and lied down next to her, wrapping his arms around her body again. "No. I don't want to leave. "He whispered in her ear.

"Okay…" Ryume sighed. "Thank you…"

"Of course… my beautiful diamond."

"Hikuro?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's all right. You didn't do anything wrong. It was my anger. But don't worry about it now. You're tired. Go to sleep."

Ryume nodded, put her head under Hikuro's chin, and closed her eyes. "Hikuro, one more thing?"

"Anything in the world."

"I love you."

A warm feeling bubbled up in Hikuro as he heard those words. His eyes got watery and he bit his lip to stop himself from letting the tears fall. "Thank you." He whispered back, his voice broken. "No one's ever said that to me before… Thank you. So much. I love you. My diamond. My jewel. My life."

Ryume smiled softly and snuggled against Hikuro's warm body. "Good night." She whispered.

"Good night. I love you." Hikuro whispered back lovingly.


End file.
